


Child Agent

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Is A Bit Of An Asshole, Except He Is Totally Willing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You Bruce I Do, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Overprotective Siblings, They All Think Dick Is Dead, Tiger Is The Unwilling Older Brother, You Are Not A Good Dad, batfamily, just sometimes, reverse batfam, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: Damian's recently been resurrected and is feeling guilty because he couldn't protect his baby bird. Else where, 13 year old Dick Grayson is doing everything he can to complete his mission at Spyral. Each unaware of the others survival. What will happen when they cross paths once again. WARNING reverse Batfmily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I love the Batfam. They are amazing. Also love the reverse Batfam. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. Now I’ve read a lot of reverse batfam fics, but none of them ever approach one of my favourite comic series, the Grayson series, so I thought I’d try to do something with it. Now just to clarify Damian is Nightwing and he was killed by the Heretic and has only just been recently brought back to life. It’s basically the same as in the comic except with Damian as Nightwing and older. Now while Damian was dead, Dick who is robin and only about 12 or 13 is captured and hooked up to the bomb and then dies all like in the comics. Also the Bruce in my story is a bit colder than normal which is why he doesn’t have any issues with sending a kid in to Spyral and faking his death. Also since Dick is still a kid he is still very eager to please Bruce and so does what he’s told like a good little soldier, he’s afraid that otherwise Bruce might send him back to Juvie. Also Dick was about 9 when he started as robin in this story, he spent two years as Damian’s robin and then about a year as Bruce’s before dying and coming back to life and going undercover.

The rain pelted against Gotham, washing its filthy streets and drowning out the rats from the sewers.

Above it all stood the newly resurrected Nightwing.

Damian was still recovering slightly from his resurrection, but was already feeling well enough to go out on patrol. His younger siblings had knowingly left him by himself to think. They knew why he was so eager to throw himself back into the line of fire. After all, as they all knew only too well, work was the best distraction for grief.

When Damian came to, all he’d wanted to do was see his little bird. It wasn’t until they were safe in the batcave that Damian had asked where Richard was. He figured that they’d told the 13 year old, because it had been a year and now he should be about thirteen, to stay at the manor because they were worried he might get killed in such a large scale battle. They probably didn’t want to risk it. But no, as much as he wished that was the truth, it just wasn’t. And it didn’t change the fact that his Robin, his little brother, his Richard was dead. And all because he wasn’t there to save him. He thought he’d heard them wrong at first, but then they explained and it slowly, painfully started to sink in. For a single traitorous moment he’d imagined digging up the body and finding a Lazarus pit, then he remembered Jason and how he’d turned out. He didn’t want that for Richard, and Jason would never forgive him if he ever put their little bird through that kind of torment.

Nightwing was pulled from his thoughts by an alarm going off. He looked down to see the nearby bank being robbed by a couple of thugs.

Good, he needed to punch something.

-Brake Line-

When Tiger first met agent 37 he’d been very surprised. He hadn’t exactly been expecting a 13 year old kid with acrobatic talents to make gold medal olympic champions green with envy and the inability to shut up.

The kid was a good fighter. But a horrible spy. His reluctance to kill was both a relief to the older agent and a worry. Relief because no kid his age should be killing, no matter what situation. And worry, because this was the world of secrets deception and backstabbing, most of the time killing was unavoidable, and if the kid kept this up he was going to end up dead.

He questioned Helena about why Minhos decided it was a good idea to hire a kid. She simply said she didn’t know, just that she’d been doing her best to keep an eye out for him ever since he’d joined.

After eight died and I was assigned him as my new partner, even though the kis was as annoying as hell, I found I kinda liked him and I wanted to protect him. 

Even though he seemed to keep punching me in the face.

-Brake Line-

When Damian died, I felt so alone. Damian had been helping me adjust to being Bruce’s Robin, giving me tips here and there. But now I was all alone with the big bad bat. His grief seemed to make him even more critical and hard and cold. He made me feel like I could never be enough ever. 

So when he told me about the undercover mission in Spyral, I couldn’t say yes fast enough I wanted to prove that I could be good enough. I didn’t want Damian to seem like a bad teacher after all. He was going to prove himself to Bruce and make Damian proud.

When he got into Spyral he hadn’t expected to meet a whole new group of people he wouldn’t mind calling friends.

There was of course his new partner. Now Helena was no Damian, but she was a good partner and seemed like a cool person. She was nice beneath all the mysterious ninja spy stuff, she was kinda like Timmy in that way. All serious all the time, but underneath gentle and kind.

The of course there was Midnighter, and hadn’t that been a funny day. I wasn’t sure about Midnighter at first, but he turned out to be really cool, sure there was a bit of punching and fighting, but hey nothings perfect. He even called me his arch frenemy, kinda like the sound of that. He kinda reminded me of Jay in the sense he seemed all prickly and grumpy but was actually really cool and fun.

And then of course there was Tiger, he was a lot like Damian. And man doesn’t that kinda hit me just right in the gut every time. Either way, while the older was quite the stickler and seemed against fun he was also pretty fun to work with.

Now just cause he thought they were cool didn’t mean he trusted them, no, after all they were all spies of some kind. Didn’t mean he couldn’t try to find one of them when he was bored and nothing was going on.

If he couldn’t find any of them he tried to see if he could hang out with the Skull Girls, he was supposed to be posing as Helena’s nephew for the school so he had pretty much free range of the campus. The Skull Girls were pretty cool, and always knew how to have a good time.

It was kinda weird how he made working for super secret organisation like Spyral while being surrounded by liars and murderers sound like going to some kind of weird summer camp or something. But hey, he was a 13 year old kid surrounded by liars and murderers who might not be that bad. He’s gonna take what he can get.

Of course none of this changes how he keeps waking up from nightmares of both his death and Damians. He misses Damian. And while there are some pretty coom people here, he really just wants to go home to his big brother who isn’t there. All that’s left at home is a big dark house with a cold Bruce who will be so disappointed in him if he doesn’t complete his mission.

He just misses HIS Batman, just the two of them in the penthouse.

Dick sighs as he finishes his latest report to Mister Malone AKA Bruce. It's been a long day, so he crawls into bed and falls asleep dreaming of him, Damian, the penthouse and Gotham when it seemed so much simpler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also super sorry about the whole perspective mix up at the end of the last chapter. I wrote that chapter at like 3 in the morning and wasn’t paying too much attention to it. Anyways here’s the new chapter. Also robin war never happened in this story. If you’d be interested in a story like this with a robin war setting then i might write one after I’m finished here.
> 
> Disclaimer: if I owned it I wouldn’t be here writing fanfiction. I would be writing comics with this storyline.

Tim Drake stared at the main monitor of the bat computer as he looked through all of Bruce’s old case files. It had been a couple weeks since the man had lost his memory, and Gotham was suffering for it. Him and the other bat siblings had been working overtime to keep Gotham in check. 

Tim sighed. It seemed things just keep getting more complicated every day. He remembers back when it all started getting so complicated. It was back around the time Bruce died and when he picked up Dick.

He hadn’t been around when Bruce had picked up the little acrobat, none of them had. He was off trying to track down his other little brother so he could drag Jason back and give a good talking too and then a hug, because damn it his little bird was alive and he should be allowed to hug him. Even if he wasn’t always the touchy feely type.

Damian had actually been the first of them Dick had met, maybe that’s why the little troll always clung to Damians side, like the kid imprinted on him or something. Who knows. Of course that was only a little bit before Bruce had died. Damian being the eldest picked up the cowl of Batman. There wasn’t much argument, they all knew Damian was going to be Batman one day when Bruce retired or finally kicked the bucket, whichever came first. So no that wasn’t really that much of an issue. No the issue had been Dick. None of them knew what to do with the child. So angry and grieving at the time, nothing like the happy mischievous child he’d revealed himself to be latter, having lost his family once and know lost what he saw as his second chance. They weren’t going to send him back, god no, the social workers had him in juvie for pete’s sake, but they still didn’t know what to do with him. They were all a bunch of emotionally and mentally damaged teens essentially, with the exception of Tim and Damian being the only ones of legal age of the group.

So imagine everyone’s surprise when Damian stepped up and signed the adoption papers making him Dicks legal guardian. Then turning around to the angry child sitting in the batcave, he had discovered who Bruce was not too long after he moved in and Bruce had let him use some of the training equipment for his acrobatics but had refused to train him, and tossed him a black domino mask and said. “If you’re gonna help find the man who killed your parents you best use that. It’s always a pain when everyone knows who you are. It also takes quite a bit of fun out of it.” He’d said it with a vicious smirk and some humor in his eyes, as it turned out Dick had been going out at night trying to find his parents killer using some handmade gadgets and weapons, and been doing a pretty damn good job all things considered. Damian of course knew what the child had been up to, it had been all the proof he needed that the boy was skilled enough to survive their style of life and also had enough potential to not only survive, but flourish. He also knew that he couldn’t stop the boy, so he might as well give him the means and the training to protect himself.

Besides, Batman always had a shadow following him and Jason had moved on it seemed.

The tiny boy smirked wickedly back to the older man. “Deal. But don’t expect me to go running around with a name like Shadow Bird. It’s not really my style.”

“Heh, so what the hell do we call you then twerp.” Jason said from where he was sitting on the console of the computer, he’d finally decided to come home after hearing about Bruce’s death, he knew they would all need each other to get through this. Besides, he had a little brother to meet.

“Hmm, how about Robin.” 

And god isn’t that just where it all started.

Dick as it turned out was a natural at this kind of thing. Aside from Damian he was the only one of them who’d been trained since before he could walk and was a natural athlete because of this, despite his small size. He was also very intelligent and eager to learn, though his english had needed work at the beginning. He learned quickly, and had somehow wormed his way into all their hearts. 

Jason, surprisingly got along great with Dick, he was the closest in age so they should have seen it coming, the two bonded over their love for dramatics and mischief. It seemed that the only drama queen greater than Jason himself was Dick. 

After they brought in Zucko Dick started to find some closure about his parents deaths. He started opening up more, and before we realised it he’d started healing.

Around the same time Dick and Damian moved to the penthouse, the manor being too big for them. Tim was off with Jason helping him work through some of his own issues, but they made sure to visit regularly.

While Damian could deal with Dick with relative ease, he didn’t always have the right kind of patience needed for dealing with Jason. Luckily Tim did. So in the fall out of their father,s death the two elder brothers each took one of the younger ones and managed to keep their family together, along with Alfred of course who moved into the penthouse along with the other two and all of Damians pets.

For a while everything was perfect. Hell they’d even gotten a new dog to keep Titus company, once Dick had discovered Ace he would not let the creature go till Damian had finally adopted him, not that he needed much prompting he loved animals and ace was an ex rescue dog so his training might come in use.

Life was good, Dick was happy and learning, Jason was recovering and Tim and Damian were getting settled into the new routine of things. Two years rolled by.

Then Bruce came back. Neither Tim nor Damian had really expected him to be truly dead, but they both had more important responsibilities to their younger brothers, it’s what they believed Bruce would have wanted.

Bruce was back, and that was both brilliant and amazing all at once. Because while Bruce being alive and back was great, this Bruce hadn’t been here to see the growth and recovery Jason had gone through, nor had he seen Dick mature and grow into a brilliant young hero. No. He just saw Jason the insane threat that needed to be dealt with and Dick the untrained undisciplined child who shouldn’t be wearing a mask at all.

And then Damian was returning Batman to Bruce and had convinced Bruce to continue Dicks mentoring. And god. Could it have gotten worse, Dick was always anxious and scared that if he didn’t do well enough Bruce would send him back to Juive, and Bruce didn’t understand this child and his theatrics, always demanding more of him and pushing him to be more disciplined, trying to mold him into being like Damian and Tim. It was no surprise that they both got so frustrated and Damian ended up staying at the manor to help with the transition.

Then Damian died and it all went to shit. Dick was a wreck. Bruce was cold and distant and even stricter than usual. Jason was grief stricken and was trying to both avoid Bruce while trying to comfort Dick. Tim wasn’t much better, sure he and Damian didn’t start out perfect or even ok but over the years they’d grown closer.

Then the crime syndicate happened and Dick died. Precious little Dick, so young and wild. Jason was inconsolable but was able to pull himself together enough to keep it together during patrol. Tim wasn’t much better but years of being in this business and being a bat had allowed him to hide it better than most. Bruce was just as cold as before, which only served to anger Jason more because damn it did he even care?

It was hard to tell these days.

Then Apokolips happened and Damian was back only to find out that his little bird was dead. 

And now to finish it of Bruce had lost his memory.

Tim sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face drawing himself from his memories.

He continued to scroll through different files, when he stumbled on one file in particular. It was triple encoded and was named Birdwatcher. 

Tim stared at the file, it was most likely one of the cases bruce had been working on before by the look of the creation date and the date of when it was last opened. 

Tim set to work on the code. Ten minutes later he was in.

There wasn’t much information, it was mostly a bunch of recorded conversations that looked like they might contain some kind of report. The first few had all been received, but the ones from around when Bruce lost his memory only seemed to be recorded messages left behind by the caller. Tim decided to open one.

“Mr Malone, do you copy. This is Birdwatcher. The mission was a success the tech was retrieved and I managed to plant the bug.”

The voice was young but a bit garbled so it was hard to tell who the voice might have belonged too, but they were definitely young, Tim was sure of that.

“I need to go Matron’s coming, I’ll contact you again when I have the chance.” 

The voice cut out and the message ended. Tim listened to a couple more, and with every new recording Birdwatcher became more and more desperate for a response, nearly begging for Mr Malone to pick up.

Whoever this kid was they needed help, and Tim was going to give it to them. From what he’d figured out from the recordings the kid was some kind of spy working for Bruce infiltrating something called Spyral.

-Brake Line-

It’s been over two weeks since Bruce had answered the boys reports. Dick was getting anxious.

Had something happened to Bruce?

Had something happened in Gotham?

Had Bruce abandoned him?

Whatever it was Dick needed to finish his mission and he was going to. He was going to prove to Bruce that he knew what he was doing.

He was going to make Damian proud

Besides he wasn’t completely alone, Dick was pretty sure he knew one or two people who’d be willing to help him take down Spyral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. So what do you think? Good, bad? Tell me, i always love reviews they make me write faster. Also when Damian Tim and Jason were Bruce’s sidekicks they went by the name Shadowbird. And tim is still Red Robin, just to clarify. If you have any other questions or comments please leave a review. Also I know nothing about Ace so i just made up a bit of stuff for him. Also for dicks robin uniform think young justice uniform but with long black sleeves, green pants and green gauntlets. Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages for the other three bat boys. Damian:26 Tim:20 Jason:17.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jason was fucking tired.

He was just so tired of all the shit that the world seemed to keep throwing at him and his brothers.

He was tired of Bruce being cold and emotionless

He was tired of the nightmares of his death and his resurrection.

He was tired of seeing the people he loved die.

When Damian came back he had been sooo happy that for a moment he forgot all his troubles, forgot that a certain little bird who should have been there as well wasn’t, all he knew was that his big brother was back and for once he stopped being the big bad tough anti-hero Red Hood and instead was just Jason Todd. 

He’d given Damian the biggest hug ever that day. 

It was only when they got home and Damian started asking where Dickie was, that everything came crashing down into cold hard reality.

He remembered the look on Damian’s face when they told him, that sad, lost, horrified and disbelieving look.

Since then Damian had been much more somber, the rest of them had decided to back off a bit knowing Damian needed his space to grieve.

Though this whole situation with Bruce’s lost memories probably hadn’t helped much.

Jason clenched his fists as he took one more look around before finishing up his patrol.

It had been a pretty quiet night and it was getting late, so Jason figured he should head in.

He swung across the city finally arriving at an inconspicuous building and entering one of the windows on the third floor.

He looked around the appartment him and Tim were staying in as he pulled himself the rest of the way through the window.

It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t tiny either. It was comfy and homey, just the way Jason liked it.

Jason pulled himself up straight and pulled his helmet off, tucked it under his head under his arm and headed towards the study where he knew Tim would be if he was back from the Batcave already.

“Yo, Timbo! Ya in there?” He said as he popped his head around the door.

“Hmm? Ya I’m right here.” Tim answered distractedly, focusing on whatever he was working on on the computer.  
“What ya up to big bro?” Jason asked curiously taking a peek over the other's shoulder to see what he was up to.

“I found this strange file on the Batcomputer labeled Birdwatcher. It was one of the cases Bruce was working on before the amnesia. Now the funny thing is, that it’s full of reports to Bruce by some unknown operative spy. And it gets weirder because this operative is just a kid by the sound of it, and because of the amnesia Bruce hasn’t been there to answer or hear the reports and the poor kid is starting to freak out. He seems to be infiltrating a group called Spyral. I’ve been working on trying to find everything I can about these guys so I can better help the kid in Bruce’s stead-” Tim rambled on, but stopped when Jason interrupted him.

“Whoa whoa, you want to what? Help this kid? We don’t even know who he is. For all we know whoever this is could be playing Bruce. Hell! It might not even be a kid, for pete's sake!” Jason was pretty sure Timmy was supposed to be the smart one here.

“Well, yes it’s true we don’t know him but Bruce did and he seemed to trust him, at least moderately. Also, this is a kid we're talking about, and he needs help. He probably has no idea of what's happening. We are going to help him.” Tim stated turing the desk chair slightly toward the younger boy and fixing him with a stern glare.

“ Ugh! Fine but if this shit blows up in our faces, don’t forget I fucking warned you. Gosh I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Jason grumbled.

“Good. And I am the smart one. Anyways, I managed to find out that Syral is some kind of information gathering organisation. They pride themselves on knowing everything about everyone essentially. Apparently Bruce found some evidence that they had managed to find out the secret ID’s of the justice league members along with numerous other hero’s. That’s probably the reason he sent Birdwatcher in there. I know it’s not much, but these guys keep their info airtight sealed, It was hard to get a hold of just this. I don’t know where their main HQ is either. Normally I’d try tracking it through the messages sent by Birdwatcher, but the signal is being scrambled, probably to keep anyone from knowing about Birdwatchers messages, and if someone were to figure it out they wouldn’t be able to track it here to Gotham. So essentially the one thing keeping me from figuring out where this kid might be is also the one thing keeping Spyral from potentially finding out about the boy.” Tim explained turning back to the computer.

Jason stared at the screen absorbing the information. He may not trust this kid, but Jason could sympathise with him. He knew what is was like to be alone in enemy territory without backup.

It was terrifying.

“We’re going to need some help if we’re going to do this then. I better go call The Demon Bird.” Jason said somberly. 

-Brake Line-

Dick was walking quietly down the halls of the Spyral base, heading to the training room. He was trying to figure out how he could see if he could talk to Tiger about helping him take out Spyral. He knew he would be able to convince Agent 1 if only he could show him just what Spyral was up to.

He just didn’t know how.

He also needed to track down Midnighter and ask him for his help. He was pretty sure he would help him. The guy didn’t seem to like Spyral much anyways.

Helena. He decided he wouldn’t ask her. A, because she was now running Spyral now and had been the one who ordered him to essentially betray his partner and hand over a dangerous object over to LEX LUTHOR!. And B, she’d been acting strange lately and something was very wrong with her. Dick didn’t want to take his chances with her.

“Agent 37, come on Matrone wants to see us about a new mission.” Dick was interrupted in his thoughts by Tiger rounding the corner and calling out to him.

Immediately he grinned happy to see the older man. “Heya Tony. Ohhhh, do you know where we’re going next? Is it somewhere warm? After Antarctica I could so go for some place warm. Maybe in Europe? OH, we should go to Spain. Damian took me there once during Christmas break and it was awesome.-” Dick continued to chatter along as he fell into step beside the much taller man.

Tiger looked down at him fondly, growling half heartedly when the boy called him Tony, as the boy chattered on about all the warm, cool places they should go for this new mission. 

It was both an annoying and endearing trait of the boy. 

“You know that I’m not the one who choses the location of the mission, right 37? Matrone will send us where we need to be.” Tiger interrupted the tiny thirteen year old.

“Hmph, yeah I know but I can still hope can’t I? And how many times do I need to tell you! My name is Dick! Not some number. If you don’t want to call me that, then at least call me Richard.” The boy pouted, ending the sentence with a frustrated grumble.

Tiger just grinned slightly at the boy. The two kept walking along the hallway eventually coming to the entrance of Matron's office and entered inside, stopping in front of the large desk. Tiger standing in attention looking very much like a very serious military soldier with his hands held behind his back and his posture ramrod straight, while Dick just grinned widely and waved at Matron.

“Hiya Matron.” The young teen called sweetly, making Matron’s eyes soften a bit as she looked at him, and her lips to twitch up slightly in a smile.

Matron’s face quickly returned to it’s serious state as she began to speak though. “Hello agents 37 and 1. As you know I have a new mission for the two of you. I asked specifically for you two because of Agent 37’s expertise in this particular battlefield. If we had anyone else I would have asked them, but I’m afraid we don’t. I’m saying this not because I think you are incapable of accomplishing this mission, but because of how it may… affect Agent 37.” Matron said, sighing slightly at the end.

Tiger shared a look with the confused boy by his side. He wondered vaguely what this mission could possibly be to worry Matron so much.

They looked back up at Matron when she continued speaking.

“I need you both to steal a piece of dangerous tech from an illegal lab. You are to destroy all research that has to do with the machine, and bring back the machine. If you are incapable of retrieving the machine for any reason, you are to destroy it along with the rest of the lab. Am I understood?” She asked the two male’s in front of her.

“Understood Matron. But you have not yet told us where the mission will be taking place.” Tiger answered for them both, with an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

“Yes. I am about to get to that. This is where 37’s experience will be coming in handy, because the mission will be taking place in Gotham city.” Matron stated looking Dick right in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. You like? You no like? Please leave me a review telling me what you think.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let’s get this started.
> 
> Disclaimer: I no own.

Damian stared at the glass case containing Dicks Robin uniform.

He still couldn’t believe it.

He just couldn’t. His precious baby bird could not be dead.

He remembered when he first met the kid. It wasn’t long after the kid had been taken in by Damian’s father.

He hadn’t been anything like he was when Damian last saw him.

The child he’d met was small, broken, angry and vengeful. He’d reminded Damian of himself when he’d first arrived at the manor. Bruce had been kinder and warmer back then and had managed to help him grow up into a much better person. But these days Bruce wasn’t very warm or as understanding as he’d been before. 

So of course Damian would take one look at the boy, and decide he would try to help him. He knew he wasn’t exactly the best big brother in the world, but he would try.

He hadn’t gotten on well with Tim when he first showed up, in fact he may have tried to incapacitate him at some point, but after time he started to grudgingly get along with the other boy. As for Jason, he‘d gotten along ok with the boy before he’d died. But after Jason died and came back to life, Damian had felt quite a bit of sympathy for him as he knew how difficult it was to train under his mother. He was also painfully familiar with the lazarus pits themselves.

But Richard, well, he couldn’t help but sympathise with the boys anger and desire for revenge. The two of them had somehow just kinda clicked together.

So when he spotted a small form in a dark hoody jumping across the roofs and beating up some of Tony Zuko's men, he wasn’t even surprised. And was actually impressed with how well the boy was managing on his own.

He remembered the two of them in the penthouse, living their lives, laughing and hanging out with the animals. Alfred had taken to the young boy almost immediately, which was odd since he usually didn’t like strangers. Titus and Batcow also quite liked young Richard. Though Richard had found the cow living inside the batcave quite funny.

He stared longingly at the uniform, wishing desperately to hear the playful laughter of his precious baby bird.

He feels his phone ring in his pocket and he takes it out to answer.

“Can I help you Jason?” Damian said in a grumpy voice. 

“Ya, ya. Glad to talk to you to Demon Bird. Can you come over to mine and Timmy’s apartment. Tim’s found an interesting file on the batcave computer, and we might need some help with this.” Jason said.

Damian glanced at the glass case one more time before he sighed and said. “Ya sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

**************************************************************************************

Tiger looked over to the co pilot seat of the jet he and Grayson were in. The thirteen year old boy was looking down in at his lap with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“You going to be ok 37? With the mission I mean.” Tiger asked the small boy.

“Ya I’ll be fine, we’ll just get this done and then go back to base. Hey maybe we could watch a movie when we get back? What do you think?” The boy said with a bright smile that Tiger was pretty sure was fake, but it is always difficult to tell with Grayson.

“Hmmm, maybe. Do you think we might run into someone you might know while we're there?” Translation: Do you think we’ll run into the rest of the batfamily?

“Most definitely.” Was Grayson’s simple answer.

The jet continued on in silence as they got closer and closer to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, sorry I didn’t bring in the batgirls yet but I’m working on it. Anyways please leave a review.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’ve decided to keep the batgirls as their canon ages so Babs oldest Steph youngest. Also Batwoman might make an appearance. One of the scenes was inspired by one of Emi The Ninja’s Grayson themed one-shot’s from Batfamily Moments. So a shout out to them and their great fic, if you haven’t read it go and do that when you’re done here. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sigh, if I owned the Grayson series would I be here writing fanfics? Answer is no.

Their jet dropped them off quietly on one of the buildings of Gotham city, before flying off to a pre-set set of coordinates where they’d go find it when they were finished.

They looked out on the city, their Spyral tech masking their faces from prying eyes, it was the middle of the night and it seemed the Batclan hadn’t yet found out they were there yet, courtesy of 37 hacking their system the minute they were within range of Gotham and temporarily disabling their sensors so that they would at least not immediately know they were there. Hopefully. 

“You ready 37?” Agent 1 asked his much shorter and smaller partner. The teen simply nodded before raising his arm and activating his wrist computer to check that there wasn’t anyone in their vicinity.

“Where are we supposed to go again?” He asked still staring at his screen.

“Some underground lab in North Gotham. Run by some loon called Dr. Barris. He’s our target along with his research. Think you can get us there.” 1 replied simply.

“Please, I know this city inside and out. I’ll have us there in a jiff. That is if you think you can keep up.” 37 said with a teasing voice, before running and jumping off the edge of the building.

The 20 stories tall building. 

1 ran to the edge looking for the falling form of his young partner, only to find him already swinging to the next building with his grappling hook. “Crazy kid.” He simply grumbled under his breath as he launched his own grappling gun before taking off after the young acrobat.

Three blocks over a women in a black and red bat costume lowered her binoculars, a suspicious look beneath her cowl. 

-BRAKE LINE-

Damian had arrived at their apartment about half an hour ago, they’d showed him the Birdwatcher file and the recorded messages. Jason was slightly disappointed to find that not even their oldest brother knew what this was about or recognised the voice. Though that was kinda expected with how garbled the transmission was. All you could really make out was that the kid was young and a bit scared.

Both Jason and Tim saw the way their brothers eyes seemed to fill with pain at the sound of yet another one of Bruce’s child soldiers being abandoned. Especially with what had happened to the last little bird who’d followed Bruce. They both tried not to think about it. Thinking about Dick still hurt too much.

“Sigh, we’re going to have to help aren’t we?” Damian said, sounding exasperated, but his eyes told a different story.

“Well Bruce is kinda outta commission, so ya it seems were the kids last hope.” Jason stated simply.

“Have you at least tried to contact him?” Damian asked curiously.

“I did, but he’s not responding. I think he’s figured out that he’s on his own and has probably taken things into his own hands. Hell if he’s anything like us or literally any other of Bruce’s proteges, then that's definitely what he’s done.” Tim replied simply, though his voice was carefully detached in the way that told the other two that he was angry about this. They could all sympathise.

“Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood do you copy? This is Batwoman.” Came Kate’s voice over the comms.

“We copy. What’s up Batwoman? Something wrong?” Tim responded while the other two listened in.

“I’m not sure exactly, a couple of unknowns just dropped in on Gotham. I didn’t hear what they said, but they don’t seem to be causing any immediate harm. I’ve been trailing them from a distance, but they seem to be headed to North Gotham. I don’t know if they’re here to cause trouble yet, but if they are I’d like some backup just in case. From what I’ve seen so far these guys are not amateurs.” Kate reported professionally. They could hear the rush of wind that suggested she was traveling quickly.

“Understood, we’ll leave in a few minutes. Can you give us a quick profile description so we know who we’re looking for?” Tim asked as he and his brothers got up to get ready. Birdwatcher would have to wait.

“And adult male in a yellow and gray shirt and yellow turban, and a 13 or 14 year old teen male wearing a blue and gray shirt. I’d give you facial descriptions but these guys are using some kind of tech to distort their facial appearances. They’re faces literally look like spyrals.” She continued.

Tim looked at his brothers in shock and mouthed one word in silent shock.

Spyral.

Could it be? Has Birdwatcher decided to come to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that’s the starting. Whada ya think.


End file.
